


【快新】屋顶告白大会

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 一场年少热情。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 14





	【快新】屋顶告白大会

【New！爆！我们学校！终于！也要迎来了“未成年的恋爱”节目组！】

1L  
听说了吗？关于节目组的这件事！

2L  
欸欸欸——？真的假的？

3L  
我有听说过哦！闺蜜在学生会工作，校方已经接到通知准备达成合作了呢！

4L  
呜哇——真的是好难想象。  
我以为咱们学校会和这些事情绝缘来着——毕竟风气看上去那么保守传统。  
没想到校长竟然开窍了？

5L  
其实校长对这方面一直都是睁一只眼闭一只眼啦，真正管的严的明明是教导主任吧！听说他以前受过情伤，大概就是在我们这个年纪的时候，顺便还丢了自己的一半前途，所以不想让我们走和他一样的路，这一点倒是挺能理解的……教导主任也实惨……  
而且教导主任也从来不会当别人面提及这个事情，我知道还是因为我家里是开小酒馆的，上学期期末老师们一起出去团建，刚好到我们家的店里来，教导主任喝醉了，才透露了这些事情……

6L  
突然觉得教导主任好像也没有这么讨人厌了……

7L  
嗯……

8L  
不过话又说回来，我们学校有谁去报名了吗？  
好期待！这可是青春的甜甜恋爱呀——

9L  
看之前的节目，说不定也会有男孩子为夺走兄弟的心上人而上去大喊抱歉呢！不知道我们学校会不会有这种戏码……如果有的话，那天的论坛一定很壮观。

10L  
不过我们应该不知道谁去报了名吧？虽然看电视节目的时候会有介绍，但是从现场的反应来看，每次看到有人站在天台上的时候，底下的大家表情似乎都很惊讶哦。

11L  
确实！制造现场的氛围效果！懂的！

12L  
既然不知道有谁报名的话，大家可以来猜一猜嘛！

13L  
反正学生会会长肯定不会报名的啦ww毕竟是出了名的爱情杀手。

14L  
工藤学长ww

15L  
外校疑惑，爱情杀手指的是……？  
如果指的是不缺情缘的话，这家伙未必不会有喜欢的人啊，这样一来，也有报名的可能嘛。

16L  
虽然工藤君从某种意义上不缺情缘，但是他可是那个工藤新一啊！  
楼上之前只看姓式是不是没有反应过来？我们学校可是有着那个关东名侦探在的，而且常年周身有案件环绕，还经常翘课去警视厅帮忙解决案件。所以工藤君一直都挺有自知之明的，他很早的时候就让其他女孩子不要给他送情书了，因为他不会和任何人在一起，害怕浪费女孩子们的青春，毕竟自己可能不会有太多的事情去维持一段感情经历吧。  
不过到后来递情书的女孩子变少了，妈妈粉好像更多了，总是怕他累着（笑），现在是高二B班的班宠了吧。

17L  
班宠有点可爱。  
不过确实很现实啊，如果只是单纯想要和有光辉的人交往，自己不变为也有光辉的那一类型的话是不行的吧？就算是强行凑对，到头来也只会击碎那些对恋爱抱有单一幻想的少女吧。工藤君这样的人应该和同样优秀的人站在一起，光是有爱是不行的，同时一味地包容工藤君想必也是不能让双方接受的吧。  
这样的恋爱只会让人痛苦，不如不谈。

18L  
本妈妈粉循声赶来——  
尽管工藤在世人的眼中是光彩耀人的形象，算是个有名人了吧，但是我们班的同学都只把他当作普通的学生。他平常和我们相处也很自在，这一点我觉得挺好的，品质很棒，至少不会拿自己的光环去欺压别人，所以也是工藤的路人缘很好的一点。能够仇视这样的人的也只有本身嫉妒心就强的人、或者是办案时无形树立起的敌人吧。  
可是还是回到刚开始的恋爱话题，其实我私心想让工藤君赶紧找到自己的另一半，这样子他也不用太累了。楼上分析的很对，本身像工藤这样的特殊身份让他找到合适的另一半本就是一件不易的事情，但是我实在是不忍心看他一辈子和卷宗还有侦探小说作伴（哭

19L  
的确，要是有了一个依靠，多少都能减轻一下自己的压力。  
但是这样一来，结合之前的讨论，能和工藤君在一起的对象必须要和工藤有同等实力、知道工藤的烦恼、能够接受工藤微薄（？）的爱、还要对工藤进行关怀……  
这未免也太难了。  
猛男摇头。

20L  
可是侦探也不全是这样的吧，你们看看隔壁关西的服部平次。  
人喜欢自己发小这件事我这个关东人都知道了，为什么他们还没在一起啊？  
据说女方好像还没有届到服部平次的心意？这两个当事人未免太迟钝（笑哭）。

21L  
虽然但是，人家好歹有对象，未来有个指望。  
可是工藤连暗恋对象都没有好吗？

22L  
外校又来疑惑了……  
既然工藤君平时这么忙，为什么还当上了学生会会长？这个职位一般都是要靠自己竞选加成员投票出来的吧。  
如果只是单纯的因为民意太高，但自己吃不消的话，也可以申请让出会长之位？没有别的意思，就是觉得工藤君太拼命了，因为若是只是想要自己的履历丰富一点好谋职的话，他的侦探经历就已经是个独一无二的闪光点了吧，正常人也不会像他一样通过走这条道路出名。

23L  
啊……果然会扯到这个话题呢……

24L  
是呢……

25L  
什么？（疑惑地挠挠头）

26L  
>>22L：你还记得我们刚刚讨论的关于“什么样的人才适合当工藤君的另一半”的问题吗？  
虽然前面大家罗列的那些品质放到一个伴侣身上怎么看都不可能，但如果抛弃“伴侣”这个身份，和工藤有同等实力、知道工藤的烦恼、能够接受工藤微薄的爱、还要对工藤进行关怀……的“友人”——  
是存在的呢……

27L  
是存在的呢……  
我第一次听说的时候都被吓了一跳。

28L  
黑羽学长也算是个名人了……

29L  
总的来说，就是工藤君竞选学生会会长的的理由之一（不如说全部理由）就是为了和黑羽学长作对。  
黑羽学长比工藤君大一届，现在已经高三了。当时工藤君高一刚进来的时候，黑羽学长由于经常做一些让老师头疼的事情已经在校内小有名气，比如从在课堂中从窗口跳下去（外面有他准备好的热气球）。但是那个时候的工藤君正在上课，可能是上课的时候走了一会儿神，就一直看着窗外。  
结果工藤君突然惨叫一声……救命，那个工藤新一竟然惨叫，估计这种事情本人都已经不想再继续回忆了。  
黑羽学长的教室刚好在工藤君所在教室的上方，工藤君没看到外面准备的热气球，就看见有个人影往下坠，是个人都要吓疯了。

30L  
草，生了出来。  
这个黑羽学长真的好调皮啊——！

31L  
根本就已经是超出了调皮的范围吧——！

32L  
工藤君以他独特的嗅觉以为出了什么杀人案件，立刻扒到窗栏边往下看，面色说不上很好看。  
结果——当然是看着黑羽学长扒在热气球上缓缓升起……

33L  
而且那会儿黑羽学长还根本没有注意到工藤，因为拉开窗户来围观的班级太多了，对于高年级的学生来说已经习惯，也就只能吓吓当时高一的新生。黑羽学长边咧嘴大笑边喊“Surprise！”，有没有喜不知道，反正工藤一定有惊了。

34L  
对，那会儿工藤君的脸阴沉的和黑炭似的，黑羽学长缓缓升起，到达了和工藤君平行的高度以后，工藤君立刻抓住了黑羽学长的手腕，冲他大喊——  
“你是不是脑子有问题！想不想活命！”

35L  
真的很可怕——我在工藤君的隔壁的隔壁班，当时他喊得实在是太大声，中气十足，感觉我脚下的地板都在震，听得出来很愤怒了。  
那会儿黑羽学长有点愣怔，因为平常对他而言做这些心惊肉跳的表演已经算得上是家常便饭，估计也没想到自己会被一个学弟教训吧。

36L  
让观众感到不满，完全就是魔术师失格了。

37L  
对，黑羽学长应该也是这么想的，整个人都有点尴尬，还来不及做出什么反应。不过工藤的速度更快，他一只脚踩上靠窗边的座位的椅子，另一只脚踩在窗栏上，上半身探出去抱住了黑羽学长，就这样把扒在热气球上的黑羽学长拉进了教室。  
插个题外话，那瞬间，老娘心动了。

38L  
>>37L：让我猜猜你在心动什么？是被工藤君A到了呢，还是……

39L  
>>38L：嘘——

40L  
但是在一个侦探面前做出这么疯狂的举动，也不意外工藤君会发飙啦。  
从那以后他们就认识了，黑羽学长虽然比往前收敛了不少，但还是经常恶作剧，比如偷窥女更衣室……  
工藤君也不好直接插手高年级的事务，这样对待前辈多少都有些不尊敬，所以他干脆去竞选了学生会会长。  
专门为了扣黑羽学长的分。

41L  
搞什么，怎么突然有一点喜剧的味道了。

42L  
专门扣分也太草了吧。  
如果我要是黑羽，就绝对不会和这种人做朋友。

43L  
>>42L：但你又不是黑羽学长本人。  
黑羽学长非但没有和工藤君闹掰，反而还经常接近他，到后来甚至变成了一起去吃午饭的关系（不过套近乎是没用的该扣的分还是要扣），可以看见工藤君的态度有所缓和，而且黑羽学长慢慢地恶作剧的次数都少了很多，还蛮明显的。  
现在他不对其他人恶作剧了，可还是不认真上课，就摆弄着自己的魔术小道具。

44L  
毕竟黑羽君的梦想就是成为世界首屈一指的魔术师嘛！  
而且他的脑子本来就不错，霸榜年级前五很久了，而且每次考完试都还游刃有余，别人考前五都卯足了劲他答起题来就轻松如流水，也不知道是不是背后还留了一手，不然霸榜年级第一应该不是问题。

45L  
是的，而且他们两个来往多了以后，黑羽学长不光不被扣分了，还会帮学生会会长做事情。工藤君不是经常不在校内出去办案吗，黑羽学长就接手了“代理会长”的位置，虽然是自封的。  
不过凭借他的人际交往水平，处理事务也并不难。

46L  
那么让我们回到这个帖子的一开始，这位黑羽同学有可能去报名天台告白吗？

47L  
对哦，我们歪了好久的楼hhhh  
我觉得应该会的吧，黑羽学长平时也经常给女孩子送玫瑰，虽然是中央空调类型，但说不定只为其中一个人制冷取暖哦。  
尽管平常看上去不太正经，但是黑羽学长要是认真做事是非常专一的，就是那样的性格啦。而且我觉得他应该是有心上人了，凭借本多年恋爱老手的经验，黑羽学长周围的气息已经很不对了！  
有一股恋爱的酸臭味！说不定还是单恋！

48L  
>>47L：只为一个人制冷取暖这个比喻有笑到。  
不过我也赞成47L的部分观点，因为黑羽学长就是那种对谁都很暖，但是只会对在乎的人达成物理上的近距离，具体案例还是参考他的好友工藤新一先生，工藤君作为友人在黑羽学长的心中地位并不低，所以黑羽学长很喜欢和工藤君勾肩搭背甚至给对方带便当，大概就是这样的性格，可以供大家参考一下。  
但是我没有47L这么敏锐啦……并没有察觉黑羽学长周身气息的能力……

49L  
我倒是觉得不太可能哦，按照48L的说法，那黑羽学长不就是除工藤学长以外没有和任何人产生物理意义上的近距离接触嘛。  
而且就算黑羽学长报名上台了，估计也只是来逗大家开心的吧，比如临时表演一个什么很夸张的魔术，做这种事情才符合他的作风。  
天台告白？还是略显异想天开了……

50L  
不过不管怎么样，后天下午就能揭晓答案了嘛。  
真期待啊。

……

400L  
这个帖子能水这么多楼我是没想到的。

401L  
毕竟也算是个局部地区的大事件了嘛！我看前面有好多外校的朋友点进来看了。  
咱们学校能拿到这个节目合作也算是有福气w

402L  
>>401L：是的哈哈哈哈！本外校选手来报到了！

403L  
+1

404L  
+1

405L  
不要再刷加一了哦！注意论坛环境w

406L  
>>405L：没问题！收到！  
不过有人能为卑微外校学子转播吗，等电视上放出来那要好久了……

407L  
>>406L：手机摄像已经准备好啦！  
我们已经在楼下集合完毕，大概还有十分钟就要开始了！  
待会儿我会进行实况转播ww

408L  
>>407L：先提前说声对不起，就是想问问，能不能放一些文字转播？  
因为人还在外面，流量可能撑不住orz  
辛苦了！如果有打扰的话……请暴揍我吧> <

409L  
>>408L：不打扰的！好哦！

410L  
>>409：谢谢~

411L  
开始了开始了。  
让我们看看第一个登场的幸运儿是谁呢？

工藤新一混在人群当中，看上去和周围兴致冲冲的学生们沾不上边。但是不可否认的是，这个活动能够在校内举办，很大程度上还得靠工藤新一本人的努力。他总觉得青春期的少年少女们应该学会直接的表达爱，让言语表述不会成为自己前行的障碍。  
这样也能避免很多悲剧发生，他看了太多的悲剧了，想着能够减少一些可能性，那无论如何都要尽力达成这个减少的目标。不过作为学生会会长，他也并不是很清楚究竟有谁报名参加了活动，怕中间会被泄露消息，应该是学生直接和节目组进行联系的。  
工藤新一弯着嘴角看着周围兴奋起来的学生们，那些经由青春打磨出来的纯粹爱意正在人群间流动——而且并不一定只是恋人之爱。世界上的爱分为太多的种类，它们肆无忌惮地淌进人类的血液里，随着心脏的鼓动流满全身。工藤新一舒了一口气，说起来他好像没在人群当中看见黑羽快斗，也不知道对方去哪里了。他之前一直在警视厅办案，好不容易在活动开始前十分钟匆匆赶到了现场。

人群骚动起来，天台上走出了今天的第一位嘉宾。对方的腰间束上了保证安全的绳索，他走上前——  
工藤新一很眼熟，那是学生会部门下的一个女孩。

女孩挺直腰板，嘴唇都在抖，闭上眼、深呼吸，维持着仅有的镇定。而后她不知从何处获得了巨大的勇气，向台下自己爱慕已久的学长高了白，而后得到了肯定的回答。  
人群尖叫起来，呼声里都带着庆祝的意味，女孩在天台上紧捂着通红的脸颊，带着闪烁泪光的眼直直地盯着她所爱的男孩儿，世界再无其他。

第二位是内向的男生，他站在台上，大声吼出了自己的感谢——在毕业来临前，他想要感谢一直包容他的同班同学们，让他即便不善交际，却也能够感受到温暖。台下受到祝福的同学们，其中一些感性的，都忍不住偷偷抹去了泪水。  
第三位仍是一位男生，但是他要表达的并不是爱意，而是跨越自我，向世人公开自己曾自以为难堪的性向。但是出人意料地，他收获的是轰鸣的掌声，台下几个时常一起和他打打闹闹却对此浑然不知的男孩们冲他大吼：“放心！以后兄弟们肯定能帮你物色一个你爱的男人！”

……

时间过得很快，久到连太阳都快要落山，这会儿终于轮到了最后一位嘉宾。但是等对方走上台的时候，能够明显地感知到，周围霎时都噤了声。  
因为站在那里的，不是别人，正是校内的风云人物：那个调皮的、阳光的、优秀到让老师们没辙的黑羽快斗。  
黑羽快斗只手握拳，放在嘴前清了清嗓子，他也难得有了这种紧张的时刻——工藤新一看得出来，因为对方正在偷偷蹭着裤子，想要蹭掉手心上多余的汗液。  
但是他从来没有听说过黑羽快斗有喜欢的人，工藤新一想，那他站在上面的理由是什么？是要感谢谁？揭露谁的黑历史？或者是想要借着电视节目的镜头向全国展示自己的新魔术？  
不等工藤新一想出个所以然来，黑羽快斗就已经张开了嘴。  
“我是——高三B班的——黑羽快斗——”  
魔术师卯足了劲大喊，台下的人群开始躁动，他们之间的大部分人都没有想到那个黑羽快斗会站在这个舞台上，好奇极了，眼睛都不舍得眨一下。  
“今天——我站在这里——”黑羽快斗顿了顿，深呼吸，“是想向一个人告白——”

有人忍不住惊呼、小声尖叫，但是更多的则是配合地喊道：“是——谁——”

“那个人——总是一副对感情——毫不在意的样子——”  
黑羽快斗闭上眼，呐喊的声音过于大，让他的表情一度变得有些狰狞。  
“但其实他心里——只是惧怕自己给不了回应——没办法给别人足够的爱——”

“但我觉得——我可以接受——不是作为等待回应的一方——而是作为能够和他并肩的一方——”  
“所以——我想问他——愿不愿意给我这个机会——”  
黑羽快斗喊完，睁开了眼睛，他一眼就在人群当中找到了工藤新一。侦探似乎还有些疑惑，正满头雾水地看着他，那副罕见的、有些呆愣的模样，让黑羽快斗心中的喜欢都溢了出来。  
所以他笑了。

“高二B班的工藤新一同学——”  
他的声音洪亮、坚定。  
“你愿不愿意——和我携手共行——”  
念到工藤新一名字的那一刹那，侦探周围的人群自动靠后，让他四周有一个空心的圆圈，给予他被告白的舞台。工藤新一似乎是没想到黑羽快斗会说出这些，他不自觉地捂住了嘴，连耳根子都泛起了红。  
但是黑羽快斗又何尝不是如此，隐藏在发后的耳翼红得快要滴血，两个情窦初开的大男孩儿，总归是害羞的。

“不只是一时——”  
“或许是一生——”  
说到“一生”，黑羽快斗的语气软了下去，变得缠倦、温柔，他似乎也没有这么坚定了，因为这个目标还要靠另外一方是否愿意陪他共同走下去。黑羽快斗难得的局促起来，他的目光牢牢钉在工藤新一身上，根本听不见其他的声音。人群的骚动也好、天台的风声也好、放学的铃声也好，如果工藤新一答应的话，他只想只身跃下大楼，将对方立刻拥入怀中。  
工藤新一用手背贴着自己的脸颊，他的脸在烧，触及到的温度是难以估量的高。他心脏跳得欢快，从未诉说过的爱意燃到了全身的每个角落。他得承认自己动心了，凡人总有年少轻狂，周围的人群为他加油打气——让他一时之间好像不再纠结、不再惧怕“获得爱”了。  
那么让他试着往前迈出一步，应该不过分吧？

侦探放下了捂着通红的脸的手，他在黑羽快斗的如炬的目光里，嘴唇轻启。  
他说——

-END-

嘉宾A：“呜哇——十年前的‘未成年恋爱’就已经完全能让大叔小鹿乱撞了，真是青春啊——”  
嘉宾B：“是呀，特别是黑羽魔术师最后从大楼一跃而下，在所有人的惊呼中从半空借由迸发的烟雾消失，下一秒就出现在了工藤侦探旁边，这一段也被称作是‘黑羽魔术师青春时期最佳魔术表演CUT’，没有之一呢，哪怕是放到现在也是非常浪漫的告白场景呀！”  
嘉宾A：“那么，过了十年后，现在他们两个究竟有着怎样的变化呢？”  
嘉宾B：“正好，我手中有着节目组采访到的独家录像，接下来就请看屏幕——”

画面中，被世人记忆的大魔术师和侦探正在新加坡的狮身鱼尾旁漫步，两个人着装随意，也许只是来度假。他们十指相扣，身体挨在一起，甚至还分享着同一个甜筒。  
注意到了镜头，随后两个人冲着录像，同时大大方方地伸出左手，沾着奶油的嘴角仍旧咧出灿烂的笑。  
而无名指上的对戒在阳光下闪着耀眼的光。


End file.
